La Joie Des Retrouvailles
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Quand Elisabeth et Will se retrouve, 10 ans plus tard...


Auteur : Julia

Rating : K

Résumé : OS, Les retrouvailles entre Will et Elisabeth, avec leur fils, lui même nommé Will. Agrémenté avec un soupçon de Sparrow.

Personnages:

Elisabeth Turner

William Turner

William Turner, Fils

Jack Sparrow

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, alors… C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Pirate des Caraïbes, mais je ne vous demande aucune indulgence. Les critiques sont faites pour s'améliorer. Je voulais faire un OS sincère, plein de tendresse et qui finit bien mais mon esprit tordu n'a pas pus résister et c'est parti dans un délire. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Oh, et je tiens d'or et déjà a m'excuser auprès des grandes fans de Jack –que j'adore moi-même !- pour son caractère et …vous verrez, dans cette fiction. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne vous fera pas détesté cet écrit !

Egalement, je précise que ca fait un p'tit moment que je l'ai écrit et que je n'ai pas eu le courage de corriger certains trucs alors, je poste l' « original » XD

Bonne lecture !

_**La Joie des Retrouvailles**_

10ans après,

« Maman! Maman! Viens! Allez viens!

-Attends ! Reviens ici !

- Dépêche-toi maman ! »

En courant plus vite pour rattraper ce jeune garçon plein d'entrain, je criai :

« Va moins vite ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

Mais évidemment, à neuf ans, quand il s'agit d'écouter sa mère, on n'entend rien. Je fis donc de mon mieux pour rejoindre au plus vite mon fils. Ses yeux verts brillants d'excitations, ses cheveux bruns flottant dans le vent, son sourire radieux, tout ca ferait de lui un ange si on mettait à part sa passion immense pour la bataille, les navires, les pirates, les malédictions et histoires les concernant… Tout comme moi quand j'étais enfant. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Oui, moi aussi j'aimais les histoires pirates. Et j'aime toujours. Comment faire autrement quand son mari est capitaine d'un navire pirate ? Et que ta vie est berce d'une malédiction pirate ? Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le genre des lamentations. Au contraire ! J'allais le revoir. Will Turner. Mon époux, capitaine du Hollandais Volant, condamné à y passer l'éternité. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Comme a chaque fois que j'y pensais. Après 9 ans, on pense qu'on s'y habitue, mais ce n'est pas le cas, l'absence est encore plus présente.

« Maman ! »

Le cri d'impatience de mon fils me tira hors de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête et essuyai mes yeux. Il était déjà sur la falaise, se penchant pour essayer de mieux voir. Je me précipitais vers lui. Il se penchait beaucoup trop en avant. Ne voulant pas avoir d'incident, je le pris par le bras et le tira doucement vers moi.

« Viens. Fais attention. Ne te penche pas trop. »

L'océan m'a, en quelque sortes, déjà pris quelqu'un d'important ; je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me prenne quelqu'un d'autre. Pensais-je intérieurement.

Il sembla comprendre ma peur car il resta contre moi, me donnant un sourire rassurant. Je répondis à son sourire puis, regardait de nouveau le vaste océan devant moi. Il y'avait beaucoup de brume alors il n'était pas très aisés de pouvoir décerné le navire que l'on attendait. S'il venait. Mais il allait venir. C'était obligé. Il me la juré l'année dernière. 'Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une année' murmura une petite voix peu réconfortante dans mon esprit. Peu rassurée, je répliquai 'je le saurais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.' 'Ah oui, vraiment ? Penses-tu que son équipage te l'aurait dit ! ' De moins en moins sur de moi, je continuai a répliqué ' Je l'aurais sentis ! Je l'aurais sentis si l'homme que j'aime mourait.' La petite voix ne répondit pas. Cela passa pour un rire moqueur. Oh, bon sang, comment une voix dans un esprit peut-elle créer autant d'inquiétude !

Soudain, je sentis mon fils se dégager de moi et s'exclamer, en pointant le bras vers la mer :

« Il est la ! Il est la ! C'est lui ! Regarde maman ! »

Je regardais ce qu'il pointait. Et une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi. J'allai le revoir. Toute inquiétude, soupçons, peur disparurent de mon esprit qui ne fut plus que joie, insouciance, bonheur… Comme toujours quand il venait, une fois par an.

« Viens ! Descendons sur la plage !

-Oui ! C'est bien lui, hein maman !

-Oui, allez viens, on redescend ! »

Sans plus attendre, je descendis la colline avec l'excitation d'une gamine. Un grand sourire éclairait mon visage quand il accosta. Il descendit, ses cheveux réunis en queue, comme autre fois, une épée à la hanche, et un sourire, fabuleux, sur les lèvres. Je courus vers lui et me jetai a son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras alors que je l'embrassai passionnément. Son fils courut également vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras frêles. Will interrompit notre baiser pour regarder son fils. Tout en gardant un bras autour de mon épaule, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu es un grand maintenant.

-Oui ! J'ai 9 ans ! Et…

Je les regardais en souriant. Will avait toujours plein de choses à dire à son père…Et aussi de nombreuses questions à poser.

-Dis papa, c'est comment d'être pirate ? Et capitaine en plus !

Will réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre :

-Dangereux. Fascinant. Tu vogues sur les mers a la recherche de trésor, attaque les navires et diriges un équipage dévoué. Tu parcours les flots sur un navire sublime que tu entretiens chaque jour. Mais c'est également dangereux. Quand tu attaques un navire, qui sait si leurs canons sont chargés et prêt à tirer ? J'aime mon navire. Et lorsqu'il se blesse, je le ressens. Tout bon capitaine le ressent.

Il adressa un sourire a son fils.

- Mais le mieux, c'est l'abordage. Les combats passionnés et effrénés…. Ta mère a connu ca également.

-Maman ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Et oui, répliquais-je, même que je me suis battu contre ton père a un moment. J'ai même été la reine des pirates.

Je riais doucement devant son air ébahit.

-Savais-tu que ton père et moi nous nous sommes mariés sur un navire, lors d'une bataille ?

-Vraiment ! Quel navire ?

-Le Black Pearl, murmurais-je.

-Tu en as surement entendu parler. Le navire du célèbre Jack Sparrow, continua Will.

-Capitaine, Jack Sparrow, rajoutais-je, avec un clin d'œil en direction de mon époux.

-Vous avez connu Jack Sparrow ! S'enthousiasma notre fils, tout excité. Waw ! Et il est comment ?

-Complètement dingue. Nous répondîmes ensemble.

Will me sourit puis il poursuivit :

-Oui, il est complètement dingue, aime les trésors, a un penchant pour les jolies filles, aime le rhum et…le Black Pearl. Il ne donnerait son compas pour rien au monde…ou s'il le donnerait, soi s'est en son avantage soi il le récupérerait. Après…c'est un sacre menteur, et il sacrifierait des amis sans états d'âme pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Rajoutais-je, ironique.

-Quelle magnifique description ! Fabuleux ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de William Turner, fils d'un grand pirate et pirate lui-même. Lança une vois derrière moi que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Je me retournai vivement, ainsi que mes deux Will. Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage tandis que mon regard montrait un grand étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait la ?

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Cria mon garçon, tout content, en le pointant du doigt.

-Jack, quelle surprise !

-Content de te revoir Jack. Ca faisait longtemps.

Jack Sparrow, capitaine du Black Pearl, nous regardait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Eh bien gamin, on t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de pointer du doigt.

Il s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et y déposa un petit baiser.

-Mes hommages, madame. Il se tourna vers Will et : Salut compagnon ! On retrouve femme et enfant ?

Je le regardais, amusée.

-Jack, que fais tu la ?

-J'étais dans le coin, et j'ai décidé de venir dire bonjour. Répondit-il nonchalamment. Je vois que j'ai bien choisi la date. La famille Turner au complet.

Will s'approcha de moi.

-Et ta présence gâche ses retrouvailles Jack. Dit-il, ironique.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl eut une moue offensée et dit, sarcastiquement :

-Très bien. Alors je vais vous laisser. C'est vrai que moi, je peux venir quand je veux. Je ne suis pas maudit.

La gifle que je lui assenais coupa court sa tirade.

-Espèce d'abrutis ! Tu crois faire le malin en te vantant ainsi ? Et bien sache une chose, je préférerais encore porter sur le dos une malédiction que de te ressembler ! N'es-tu pas de mon avis.

Sans attendra la réponse, je pris la main de mon fils et attrapai le bras de Will.

-Venez.

-Maiiis…bêla Jack, encore chamboulé par la gifle. Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle porter une malédiction sur son dos… ?

Il s'assit sur le sable fin de la plage, enleva ses chaussures. Puis il réfléchit à la phrase et au sens caché qu'elle pourrait avoir.

De toute manière, il n'avait que ca à faire.

XXX

Un peu plus loin, les Turner étaient assis sur le bord de la mer, les pieds trempant dans l'eau. Will fils semblait pensif.

-Qui y'a-t-il chéri ? M'enquis-je inquiète.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-De quel malédiction parlait-il ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Un air compatissant empli mon visage.

-Tu le sais bien mon ange. Celle du hollandais volant…

-J'ai oublié. Tu peux me la raconter de nouveau ?

Je laissai son père le plaisir de lui raconter ce moment palpitant de notre vie et la malédiction qui l'accompagnait. Quelques heures plus tard, il dormait à poing fermés.

Will m'enlaça et m'embrassa passionnément, encore et encore. Infiniment. Comme s'il essayait de m'embrasser pour une année, pensais-je mélancoliquement.

Finalement, je posai ma tête contre son torse et respirai son odeur enivrante. Profondément. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrait sur le bruit des vagues, sa respiration régulière, sa voix plaisante me disant des mots d'amour. J'étais bien, la, dans ses bras.

Tellement bien que je m'assoupis.

XXX

-Elisabeth, Lizzie…

La voix familière qui répétait mon nom me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux. Will était illumine par la lumière de l'aube naissante, qui formait des lueurs rouges orangées autour de lui. Il était sublime.

-Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-L'aube est la.

Je me relevai et regardait l'horizon. La beauté qui illuminait mon amour s'étendait sur la vaste mer, radieuse, sublime, magnifique. Elle aurait pu l'être encore plus si elle n'annonçait pas la fin des retrouvailles.

Un dernier baiser, une dernière étreinte, un dernier « Je t'aime » murmuré, et le capitaine du Hollandais Volant regagnait son navire pour une nouvelle année à voguer dans les profondeurs de la mer.

Les yeux baignes de larmes, je pris Will par la main et montait sur la falaise pour apercevoir la silhouette du navire qui se détachait, au loin.

Will pleurait silencieusement. Une journée avec son père, c'est si court.

« Un jour, je serais un pirate, et nous naviguerons ensemble sur les cinq océans. » l'entendis-je murmurer, une forte détermination dans la voix. Je soupirai. Des rêves d'enfants.

Soudain, à cause du vent, son chapeau s'envola et il se pencha pour le rattraper. Mais il pencha trop. Il bascula en avant.

-MAMAN !

-WILL !

Je me précipitais et tendit le bras. Dans le vide. J'entendis un grand « plouf », puis plus rien a part les vague et le vent soulevant mes cheveux. Je restai quelques minutes ainsi, en contemplant le vide. Les larmes coulaient à flots mais je ne les sentais pas.

-Will…murmurais-je, la voix enrouée. Will ! Répétais-je plus fort.

Les larmes coulant toujours plus fort, je me relevai et hurlai

-WILL !

Mais rien ne me repondit, il n'y avait que le vent et les vagues. Les vagues et le vent. Toujours.

Je tombai à terre et contemplais la mer. La Mer, qui m'avait pris mon fils et mon mari.

-Je te hais ! Criais-je, désespérée. Tu m'as pris mon fils ! Mon Will ! Et avant, mon mari ! N'as-tu donc aucun cœur, aucune pitié ! Tu m'as TOUT pris ! JE TE HAIS ! Hurlais-je, hystérique.

Secouée de sanglots, je me tus, attendant une quelconque réponse. Rien. Je ne réalisais plus ce que je faisais, je n'entendais plus rien.

-Tu m'as tout pris. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Accueille-moi comme tu as accueillis mon fils et mon mari !

Jack Sparrow débarqua en criant:

-J'ai compris!

Mais je ne l'entendis pas. Il comprit ce que je voulais faire, et courut vers moi, essayant de m'en empêcher…

-NON !

-PRENDS-MOI !

…mais c'était trop tard. Ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide alors que je chutais vers le bas, les yeux fermés.

Des images de Will, mon mari, et Will fils, défilèrent devant mes yeux. Des souvenirs heureux. Mon père, Will, Jack, le Black Pearl, mes batailles, mon mariage, mon fils.

Puis plus rien.

Le Noir Complet.

C'est fini. La mer nous a tous eu.

XXX

En haut, sur la falaise, Jack poussa un hurlement de colère, de douleur, de tristesse. De dépit.

Et le célèbre Jack Sparrow pleura.

Il pleura la mort du petit Will, si fier, si beau, et celle d'Elisabeth qu'il aimait tant.

Puis, dégouté devant tant de sentiment, il essuya rageusement des larmes et d'un ton empli de haine et de reproche, il lança :

-Tu n'es belle que quand tu le veux, hein. Autrement tu n'es qu'enfer.

Dépité, le Capitaine Sparrow se détourna de la mer et redescendit la falaise.

Maintenant, comment apprendre leurs morts a Will ?...

XXX

Un hurlement déchira le silence qui régnait sur le Hollandais Volant. La tête prête a explosée, les yeux remplis de larmes, Will Turner fracassait les meubles, emplis d'une haine et d'une douleur immense. Brusquement, il courut vers la proue de son navire et hurla :

-SOIS MAUDITE !

-Puis il s'écroula, le corps secoués de sanglots.

FIN

XXX

Voilà, alors, j'espère que vous avez appréciés et que la stupidité dont fait preuve Jack ne vous offense pas. XD

Pour la partie délire, je suppose que vous l'avez délimité. ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Julia Erwelin.


End file.
